


Just another day

by BeerZ



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeerZ/pseuds/BeerZ
Summary: Faraday and Vasquez share a quick talk at the middle of a hot day. Short story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love Faraday and Vasquez together. So I tried to write something. English is not my first language so if there is something to be fixed, I'll be glad to hear. Hope there is more people who like FaraVas ship.

The more hot-sticky air pressed on the face heavily, the more thirst came up from the throat. Just a bottle of Whisky would have done the trick. I licked my lips. Oh well, man can't blame the lack of supplies. After all Rose creek was one of the country town where there are full of farmers than guns. Or you can say it was.  
Teasing empty bar table wasn't fun enough. Eventually I ended up going outside having the expectation of something more interesting will happen there. Plus it was burning hot inside.  
Luckily, god didn't abandoned the boredom. After the door the first one I met was someone I didn't expected to see. 

"Hola."  
"I'm watching you till when you're going to use that estúpido accent of yours, güero."

Smiling eye charm wasn't enough for him so I ended up chuckling. Because it was Vasquez we're talking. Of course, Vasquez was never offended. It was more like he enjoyed, too. 

"How's the work? Tough, I imagine?" 

Through a glimpse I guessed he was doing the trench work. Dusty face and sweaty neck. Especially his neckline stood out, got my eyes.

"It has to be."  
"Hmm." 

His heavy gaze pointed at me rolled over to somewhere. Then he picked up a cigar from his front pocket. He bit the tip of the cigar after brushing his face. Naturally I laid my eyes on him. At his lips. Vasquez has one habit. Don't know it was a good one or the other. That was, whatever he puts in his mouth, doesn't matter if it's a cigar or cigarette or a jerky-I can see his lips clearly. Biting cigar. Almost rubbing it-became something lewd.

"Maria, Is that for fire or for my entertainment?"

It was fun to watch how Vasquez frown with the word 'Maria'.

"Again, güero?"  
"No, no. I was just thinking about our night yesterday."

Like a surrender, I held my hands high up. Then his whole body stopped. I could see how his eye widens. Pure amusement. 

"Or do you want to call me Joshua again? Is it?"

I patted Vasquezs' hip softly and before he starts to say anything, went out. The one thing I know for sure at the end was his flushed nape wasn't about the strong sunlight.


End file.
